Friday The 13th
In 1980, a series of gruesome murders occurred at the former site of a summer camp in Crystal Lake, New Jersey, and the perpetrator, who was killed by the only survivor of the attacks, was revealed to be one Pamela Voorhees. She was driven insane by her son Jason’s drowning in 1957 due to negligence by the teenage counselors, and this drove her to become a serial killer. However, Jason later turned out to be alive and mentally unwell, and he has been cited as the culprit behind close to 300 murders in nearly twenty yearsThis ludicrous kill count is not meant to include Jason X, which is set in the future, or the remakes.. This has been achieved despite numerous instances where Voorhees was killed, and his longevity and unnatural power have been attributed to his abusive father Elias’s possession of a copy of the NecronomiconFrom the Cthulhu Mythos (more information can be found in the encyclopedia entry for the short story “History of the Necronomicon”). This is stated in the book Friday the 13th: Pamela’s Story, and it seemed a good enough explanation for why Jason seems unable to die.. Elias Voorhees, who abused Pamela to the point that he was her first murder victim in 1947, was the younger brother of Klaus Voorhees, a Dutch criminal-turned-lab assistant who gained superpowers in 1963 from an experimental snake venom anti-toxin, escaped to America, and frequently tangled with Thor as the supervillain CobraThor (comic series). Elias had an illegitimate child, a girl named Diana, who would later marry into the Kimble family with a cousin of Dr. Richard KimbleThe Fugitive (TV series). Yes, this is based on the original TV series that started in 1963, not the Harrison Ford film from the 1990s.. This makes the notorious serial killer Jason and the innocent fugitive Richard related, albeit as distantly as second-cousins-in-law. Elias and Klaus were the sons of one Admiral Voorhees, a commanding officer in the Dutch Navy who fought in World War I. It has been said that he fought not for love of his country or personal glory, but for the sake of fighting. The Allies were fortunate that unlike his spawn, he used his possibly genetic psychosis in service of a good cause, even if it was not for good reasonsThere is no mention of a grandfather of Jason Voorhees in any of the Friday the 13th films or other media. I extrapolated the existence of such a character as a means of making the battle between Jason and Freddy Krueger part of an ongoing family feud that escalates from military to supernatural.. He garnered an impressive record of kills in his career of submarine warfare, including the destruction of the U444 in 1918. All hands were killed, including its infamous commander, Captain Gerhardt Krueger. Gerhardt was later sighted in a malevolent phantasm in the Atlantic in 1966Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea (TV series). This is from “The Phantom Strikes” and “The Return of the Phantom”, which was very likely caused at least in part by his brother, the famed German mad scientist known as Herr Doktor Frederick Krueger. Doktor Krueger straddled the line between genius and insanity and was widely regarded and feared as the mad scientist of Kaiser Wilhelm’s German Republic, with such inventions and schemes as the resurrection and re-enlistment of fallen German flying aces, bat-human hybrids, giant magnets that pull planes to the ground, and, in one utterly bizarre moment of the war, the summoning of Satan himself. During the war, he largely considered Allied Master Spy and crackshot aviator G-8 to be his archnemesisG-8 and His Battle Aces (book series), but after his beloved brother’s death and the end of the war very shortly afterward, he also developed a hatred for the admiral responsible. Gerhardt’s daughter, Amanda Krueger, migrated to the United States at around 18 and became a nun in Springwood, Ohio. In 1941, when she was 34, she was accidentally locked in the sanitarium of Westin Hills Psychiatric Institute over the holidays and raped and beaten hundreds of times. Nine months later, she gave birth to a child and immediately put him up for adoption. Frederick Charles Krueger, named after his grandfather because she believed him to be just as monstrous, grew up in foster care and went through several homes, learning nothing but pain and hatred. This led to the complete corruption of his soul and the decision to murder around twenty children in his hometown. “The Springwood Slasher” was surprisingly freed on a legal technicality, but the parents of the victims took action and lit the steel mill he worked in on fire while he was still inside in 1968. However, in the painful seconds before his death, Freddy Krueger was contacted by supernatural entities who gave him the power of invading dreams in exchange for his services to them, and he accepted. Freddy became a powerful demonic being post-death and carried out even more murders by entering nightmares and killing people within their dreams, thus causing them to die in real lifeA Nightmare on Elm Street (film series). He has been defeated multiple times and even dragged into Hell, but his spiritual contacts have brought him back whenever there was ample fear of Krueger at any place on earth. The two family timelines converged once more in 2003 when Krueger tried to use Jason Voorhees to kill people in Springwood, spurring new fears that Krueger had returned. However, Voorhees would not stop killing and Krueger, now deprived of victims, ended up battling Voorhees. The battle ended in both their deaths, with some interference from Springwood locals, but they might return again someday and even clash once more***Freddy vs. Jason (film). References ''' '''Notes This started life as a timeline of the Krueger family by the imaginative /u/ProfUzo and developed further when I came up with the idea of Gerhardt Krueger facing defeat at the hands of an ancestor of Jason Voorhees. The reason this fell under Friday the 13th is because I felt it was a stronger crux than A Nightmare on Elm Street. Despite that, this entry is the result of a great collaboration between /u/ProfUzo and myself, but I’ve gotta admit it was mostly the work and research of the former. ~ RADDman1 Category:Horror Category:Film